


Dear Campanion,

by corpulentwallflower



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpulentwallflower/pseuds/corpulentwallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is leaving for a trip. He has to deal with something that will have to do with your future. While he's gone you have to take care of a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Campanion,

By the time you wake up, you will have noticed that I have taken the Tardis and left. You couldn't come with on this one. I'm afraid I cannot explain any further, spoliers, you see? I'll be back before you even notice, plus 15 minutes. While you're waiting, you need to call a man called Dean Winchester. Tell him that Castiel is okay and safe. Also, you need to see about this man named John, his boyfriend died a year ago and he is about to do something very stupid. Convince him to not to. Give him hope. Tell him he has to be strong and wait a little longer. 

\- The Doctor.


End file.
